Hawk
Hawk Hawk is a pirate half-orc and has spend his life sailing the high-seas hunting for adventure and excitement. He despises restraint and values his freedom over all else. He does as he pleases and like to solve his problem with his axe rather than his words. Appearance Hawk is a half-orc that stands at 2,5 meters. His orc features aren't all that apparent and he looks most of all like a big human with an over-sized jaw. He has the strength of an orc though, and it shows from his huge muscles. Originally he has light-green skin. but due to all the time he has spent under the sun he has worked up a darker tan, and the color seems deeper than other half-orcs. He wears simple leather trousers and not really much else. Hawk likes to live a free life and hates restraints, and that is true for clothing as well. His muscles are very marked and he has various scars running across his body, from the many battles and brawls of his life. He is often at high spirits and smiles in the face of both danger and party alike. He wields a mighty battleaxe that sings over his enemies, known as Justin Cleaver. Over his bare shoulders he bears a cape that allows him to gain dragon-wings temporarily. Personality Hawk is simpleminded and does not put too much thought into his actions, other than following his desires at any given moment. The thing he desires more than anything else is freedom, and he will go very far to protect his. Its in his nature to explore and adventure into the world, so if he is hold back he will resist with all his might. He absolutely despises being locked up and restrained, and the mere sight of chains can wake his anger. It's not like he is a hero though, his nature is to take what he wants, and as a result of that he can be met with fear and anger where he goes. For his companions and friends its another story, as he values them a lot, and when he gains a friend he considered it a strong and lifelong bond. He is not religious, but has taken a liking to the philosophy of Hoar. Biography Hawk was born in an insignificant village, known as "Orc.....by" in a place in the middle if nowhere. As soon as he could walk he started to wander off and explore his surroundings, resulting in him getting lost for days on end. This led to his parents keeping him in a literal tight leash, at which point he grew to angry at both his parents and his situation as a whole. One day a much bigger ship than usual arrived at the little village, and the whole town gathered to watch. Hawk couldn't go though - his parents had not released him from his chain so he didn't know what was going on when he heard shouts and ruckus from the town. The ship turned out to be a pirate ship and the villagers soon turned and fled from the invaders. As the pirates worked their way through the village, one of them reached Hawk. As he was about to cut down the young half-orc, there was a voice yelling "Don't you dare!". The captain of the ship had seen, and as a former slave, he wouldn't allow anyone to meet their death in chains. "At least make it a fair fight for the kid, it'll be tonight's entertainment" he proclaimed. So Hawk was freed, fed and brought down to where the pirates have made their camp. That night they gathered around as Hawk and the Firbolg that had nearly killed him chose their weapons of choice. Hawk chose the biggest axe he could find. Hawk didn't have much skill but fought with such a brute strength that it completely overwhelmed his opponent. He cleaved his head from his shoulders in one swing, and the crowd cheered. "Well done boy!" said the captain, "but now i'm a crew-member short, and that's kinda a problem". "Let me join you, i wanna see the whole world, and noone is gonna stop me" said Hawk, and he meant it. And so he left his little village, joining its invaders and with no regratz. Since then he has become incredibly skilled in the ways of the sea and fighting, to the point at which you can even feel it in the air when he fights. His favored weapon is still a large axe, and he pretty much deal with all enemies the same way as the first one. He has been part of a lot of crews overt the years, but has followed the same philosophy no matter his surroundings. He has seen all kinds of places around the world from the far corners of Hentai to the big city of Tarrantia. He joined up with Føniks when he met them in a tavern where he was drinking, and helped them in a bar-fight and dealt the final blow to Drossa. Hawk instantly took a liking to the group due to their vigor in battle, and he felt that if he joined up with them it would lead to much adventure down the line. After he joined De farlige fem, they followed Drosas cult to an abandoned and destroyed keep in Gråmarsken. There they faced alot of enemies, and Hawk was thrilled to have a new crew to share to joy of battle with. He befriended Jerry, a strange wizard, who was trapped in a bottle, and received his cape from the little guy. De fulde fem continued to pursue the dragoncult to Rochefort, and Hawk and the bard of the group, Kor, instantly became friends over their shared interest in alcohol and women. While they were in the town, Hawk got into a lot of battles, tho not as much as he would like :( He became very interested in the philosophy and religion of Ares, as it was a religion that seemed to let Hawk kill and do as he pleased, which was rare for religion. Hawk was used to doing as he wanted, and respecting strength over everything else, but he had met very few people that had made him think more deeply over this philosophy. As he understood Hoars religion, he had every right to be both judge and jury, as well as the executioner that he had been all his life. Hawk had put much thought into the gods - there were one for every port, but one that let him distribute punishment was certainly one he could get behind. Category:Player Category:Føniks